


Too Late #1

by katasstropheee



Series: HacyWeek [2]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst, hacyweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katasstropheee/pseuds/katasstropheee
Summary: The power is overwhelming. Everything else… is nothing. Her concentration is on the demon in front of her. It fuels her anger, which fuels the flames brewing in her hands...
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Series: HacyWeek [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818364
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	Too Late #1

**Author's Note:**

> For day two of [#hacyweek](http://katasstrophee.tumblr.com).  
> Prompt: Angst.
> 
> This story will connect to tomorrow's prompt so don't hate me for the ending.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated. I would really like some feedback on the writing style. I'm not quite sure I got it right.

“Let her go, you sonofabitch!” Macy roars. Her scream bounces off every wall and pillar of the abandoned floor of a high-rise apartment building.

The demon simply screeches in laughter, tightening its grip on Mel’s throat. A few drops of blood trickle out from where its nails are digging in.

That’s when Macy starts to see red. Her hands rise slowly, allowing the power to follow. It merges in her palms, building and building until she feels the heat prickling her skin. Two small balls of flame form, growing in pace with her anger.

The demon watches in open curiosity, taking a few steps back. In the section of wall where the window should be, it’s open. And the drop is at least 27 metres to hard concrete. Macy can’t risk the chance the demon could throw her sister through that empty space, so she keeps its concentration with mean taunts. The demon is biting the bait with great interest.

\---

Meanwhile, a few paces down the hall, Maggie shoots up. A yell is already halfway out of her throat when a hand covers her mouth. In a panic she lashes out, punching the assailant’s shoulder.

“Maggie, It’s me.”

She stops struggling. Harry is seated beside her, looking flushed in the face. He removes his hand quickly. “Harry, what’s wrong?”

“I’m fine” he says quickly, too quickly to be considered truth. She’s about to scold him, but he continues; “Besides, we have other dilemmas to face first.”

“Like?”

“The-ugh, demon has Mel.”

“That sonofabitch!”

She stands promptly, bending over to help Harry stand too. He sags in her embrace. Maggie can only conclude he must’ve healed her and used up all his strength in the process. “Ok. I think we can safely say you’re out of commission for the next part of this fight.”

He brings up a hand in an attempt to argue her statement, but stops short when the ache in his chest increases.

“See? Told you.” He bites his cheek in embarrassment. “So for now, I will hide you somewhere close by. I need to assess the situation before I go barging in there.”

“Margarita, thinking before acting. I-I _wish_ I had a camera.”

“Yeah, laugh all you want grandpa.”

She finds a concrete wall still standing, which is a surprise given the amount of destruction they had already caused.

“ _Let her go, you sonofabitch!”_

They both still, recognising Macy’s flare. “She sounds close” Maggie gathers, helping Harry lean against the rough surface. “I’m gonna head around the back, flag the demon on the right.”

“Alright, just… ugh, just be careful.” She goes to stand, but he swiftly grips her sleeve and pulls her back. “And call me if you need me.”

“No promises Harry. Just focus on getting your strength back.”

He nods. She leaves quickly, her boots making small taps on the ground as she rushes away. Thankfully she had chosen to wear combat boots in place of her heeled variety.

\---

Maggie has made her way quickly and quietly to the other side of the room. She has been listening carefully for any sign of being caught, but had only caught Macy’s voice – raw and riled, yelling insults at the demon. She was proud of her sister’s boisterous attitude. She just wished it didn’t come at the cost of her sister’s safety.

When she’s finally safe enough to get a better view of the situation, she gasps. The demon has taken one too many steps back, and is now inches away from dropping their sister out an open window to the outside world.

Her head races through a dozen plans, all of them ending either badly, or much worse than she wished. She throws her glance to Macy, staring in amazement at the two burning cylinders swelling in her hands. It seems the oldest already has a plan.

She needs to grab her attention somehow. She cups her hands by her mouth, whispering into it a spell. She waits for the magic to spark out before she starts speaking.

_Macy, it’s Maggie. If you can hear me, uh… tell that demon its nose is crooked._

The message is successfully received when Macy adds to the bombardment of insults; “And what happened to your nose? Did you run into a wall or something?”

Maggie cringes at the lameness of the slander, but is ultimately relieved her spell had worked.

_Ok, good. I hope you have a plan. I’m to your right, hiding behind the half broken pillar. I’ll follow your lead._

She catches Macy’s brief glance in her direction, which is missed by the demon who is throwing its head back in more high-pitched laughter.

“Little charmed one” it shrieks, burning Maggie’s ears with its irritate tone. “Must surrender. Can’t stop the banshee.”

“Then you must not know us all that well.”

\---

Harry has his eyes closed, concentrated on his surroundings. He fears the worst. He’s unable to see what is occurring just beyond the wall he cowers against, but he can feel it – the build-up of Macy’s power is strong, and only growing the more angrier she becomes. On the other side of the room, the Banshee’s powers are just as aggressive, and needs less stamina to use. He’s worried Macy will burn herself out before she ever gets the chance to attack.

He needs to see what’s happening for himself. So with whatever little spirit he had just regained, he shifts to his left, carefully manoeuvring through the spasms in his joints. Soon enough he is at the edge of the wall, and able to peer over without giving away his position.

From here, he can see Mel, barely conscious, in the grips of the demon. Then, he catches Maggie over by a broken pillar, ducked against the debris with her hands covering her mouth. Lastly, he focuses on Macy.

But he is suddenly sensitive to the bright flames burning from her hands and has to look away. He can feel the intensity from across the room, and it makes him shiver.

He blinks against the glare, and almost misses the demon taking another step back.

“Maggie, now! _Alligatum est._ ”

As Macy yells out the spell, a wall of blue lights up behind the banshee. It roars as its skin is seared by binding prison. Harry knows it can only hold for so long, so his panic increases.

He observes Maggie racing out from where she had hidden. Raising her hands, she says something he can’t quite detect, and suddenly a sharp bolt of electricity is produced from her hands. She whips it out, hitting her target perfectly. Mel falls to the ground sharply as the demon flinches. It bares its teeth, seemingly cornered as the sisters progress forward.

It all seems to be going to plan so far. And yet, Harry can’t shake the feeling that they’re missing something. He wracks his brain, knocking it against the concrete wall in an attempt to break the block that has come with the exhaustion. “Come on. Think Harry, _think_.”

Macy and Maggie are close enough now to reach Mel. As Macy holds the demon’s attention, Maggie ducks down and checks on their sister. He watches her shoulders roll in relief. Mel must be okay. He breathes out a little in his own sigh of reprieve.

But that reprieve is short-lived. Now as he assesses the situation, watching Maggie take Mel’s arms and helping her to stand, he glances briefly back at the banshee. It’s… smiling, despite the perilous position it’s in. _Why?_

Macy shoots a ball of flames at its feet. It cackles. Clearly, it knows something they don’t.

That’s when it finally hits him. He observes the wall of blue magic keeping the demon at bay. It’s still lit up, as if the demon is keeping constant contact to it. _But it had burnt it before. Why would it-_

Harry shudders in horror. “Maggie!” he shouts, watching the youngest perk up her head in his direction. “Get Macy out of there!”

But it’s too late. Macy is a short pace away from the demon, who is a last scratch away from releasing the wall it’s bound behind. One quick reach, and it would have Macy in its grasp.

Harry doesn’t think anymore. He acts. He stands in a quick jest, using his fear as adrenaline as he races for Macy.

\---

The power is overwhelming. Everything else… is nothing. Her concentration is on the demon in front of her. It fuels her anger, which fuels the flames brewing in her hands. She’s close enough to reach out and defeat the banshee once and for all. Her hands rise, the power in turn ascending past its own limitations.

Somewhere in the far distance, she can barely make out the cries of her sisters. But they’re safe now. She has saved them from the grips of this creature.

And now, she can destroy it.

She screams, releasing the magic and shooting it from her hands.

The release is freedom from the burden of her emotions. She falls to her knees in exhaustion. She wants to close her eyes and let unconsciousness take her place, but she forces them open, needing the complete satisfaction of this vanquish by watching the demon fall to its death.

However, upon looking up, she catches Harry. His expression is full of worry, and fear, and is gone before she can analyse it further, dropping out of sight through the open window.

“Harry!”

She catches Maggie’s scream. Her mind is still processing what she had just see, and soon enough her sisters are there, flagging her side and peering out the open space.

“Oh no. Harry.” Even Mel sounds overly concerned.

That’s when she realises what has happened. What she had done.

She crawls forward, hoping in the deepest part of her soul that she’s mistaken. When her eyes can see the ground eight floors down, she can just make out the last whiff of dust as the demon vanishes, completely destroyed as intended.

What was not intended, was Harry. His body lies still. Only the whisks of his hair flutter in the cool breeze of the evening.

Macy sobs, her body and mind overcome with guilt. “No, no, no. What have I done. H-Harry, _what have I done_?”

She feels a hand on her back, offering reassurance she does not deserve. She burrows into herself, letting her cries rock through her body. Her sisters can only watch in horror, keeping a concerned eye on Macy, and the other on Harry, waiting for movement. A stir. Anything.

They wait…

**Author's Note:**

> Find me @ [katasstrophee](http://katasstrophee.tumblr.com/) for more Hacy content.


End file.
